1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to payload handling apparatus and payload handling systems, in particular apparatus and systems in which a payload support platform is positively guided by a guide rail.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
On military ships handling equipment is used to move munitions between dedicated preparation areas on the upper decks and stowage areas on the lower decks. A known system includes a Pallet Handling System (PHS) and a Lift. The Pallet Handling System is the collective term commonly used to refer to the automated system that facilitates the stowage and movement of palletised munitions. The Lift interfaces with the PHS to facilitate the movement of pallets between decks. Munitions are stowed on pallets within the stowage area. The pallets are positively latched and mounted on shock mounts when stowed. Handling of the pallets within, into, and out of the stowage area is achieved by the use of motorised handling units commonly known as moles being a type of payload support platform. The moles are positively guided and are able to lift and transport nominated pallets as directed by an operator.